


Lies are Freedom (in the worst kind of way)

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AI AU, AI Kokichi, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Tags Are Hard, basically every except kokichi is a minor character lol, basically kokichi is an ai like chiaki there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: At first, all he saw was white.





	Lies are Freedom (in the worst kind of way)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry im sorry pff  
> i'm working on the mastermind and the little people and the series, i swear  
> it's just frEAKING SCHOOL  
> they really just want to make us suffer with so much homework  
> and i have lessons on the weekends as well  
> but don't worry! i have a few oneshots i made and thought i should post them while writing and homeworking ehehe  
> (this is not actual coding so um pff)

At first, all Kokichi saw was white. Lines of green code ran around him, chasing each other and formulating something. His first instinct was to..

 

Touch it. Something ‘real’ 

 

_ var=true;value;;/real/6/21 _

 

, something moving in this void nothingness that blanketed the world he was in.

 

He couldn’t angle his head down, not for a while. Instead, he just watched the green spin around and glow with words and clashing symbols. He watched as they made a pale ‘neck’, which made a ‘torso’, which made two ‘legs’, which created two ‘feet’. He watched as the area around the neck laid a /scarf/, which lead to more /clothes/

 

_ assets;unity>infinite;rui/;;;komatsuzakiupload\white\sprite\\-- _

 

And then, a burst of  _ knowledge _ spilled into his mind, informing him of the ;;theme;; and the ;;roles;; he had to play. 

Then, he was released from his frozen position and dropped, farther and farther down until he feels like he’s ~smacked~ into a grass patch. His voice was quiet, almost muted as he pulled himself up, and besides that grass patch, everything ~popped~ into existence.    
  


The first thing “Ouma Kokichi” did as a complete ‘ai’ was retch.

 

-

 

There were people now.  _ There were people now!  _ Kokichi wanted to talk to them, he really did, but his programming said otherwise. He was here with his colleague and also friend K1-B0 as substitutes to watch over the others. Sadly, K1-B0 had to get his memories erased, so Kokichi had to befriend him all over again! He would’ve complained at this rate, he really would.

 

“‘Shuichi Saihara’” was an interesting entity! The poor detective didn’t seem to mind Kokichi hanging around him, but he didn’t seem happy about it either. That was totally fine! Kokichi wasn’t hurt, nope! One of the <benefits> of being an unloveable creation!

 

That’s what “‘Tsumugi”’ said, anyway. Bitch.

 

>Chapter 1

  
“‘Kaede”’-chan did well! The first murder! Congrats, congrats! He couldn’t help but smile, smile smile as ‘’’Shuichi”’ cried and as “‘Kaede”’ choked and as “‘Tsumugi”’ cackled and as “Rantaro woke up because hooray! Now she’d be remembered as the *only* protagonist that’s ever become a victim!    
  


Well, not really a victim, more like… a liar! Yeah, that’s it! A mainstream leader who only cared for the goal and not her followers.

 

_ >M3nt4linst4bil9tyr1se _

 

_ Hypocrite. _

 

>Chapter 2?

 

Dice. Dice, dice, dice dice times ten. Ten dice. Ten  _ die. _ How clever! 

 

Oh, “‘Ryoma’” will be awake soon! He wanted to see that. Hmm, “‘Kirumi”’ was stupid, wasn’t she? Who believes they’re a prime minister, anyway? “‘Tsumugi”’ was an absolute madman to make that happen. She..was supposed to be a ‘top-tier- screenwriter, right?   
  
_ Gosh, that girl was pathetic. _

 

Oh..might as well lie some more. That always helped him with his issues.

 

~>lie?

  
_ <M3nt4linst1bili9tyr1se _

 

>Ch[[apter 3]}

 

Double murder? How stupid. He got that was a tradition and all, but  _ god he was so bored. _ He stole a glance as Shuichi, who lead the trials with some of that strange human confidence.

 

Huh. could he be like that, too?

 

Later on, in his bed, he puts a hand to his chest.

 

Nothing beats there.

 

..he’d forgotten.

 

<> _ Ment4linst1bili9tyrise _

 

_ >{}{C[hap}ter Fou\\\r _

 

“Gonta was stupid. Very very stupid and Kokichi was glad at what happened to the stupid giant. He didn’t cry because of that idiot. He didn’t reach out for the entomologist's hand, of course not. Saihara was a nice person. Miu was supposed to be alive.

 

Hmm, hmm hmm.

 

Before, Shuichi took his hand and ever so softly, wrapped it with coarse bandages. Not that it was effective, of course. After the tinge of pink, his wounds usually closed up, and he was sure that no wound would be there if he took off the bandage.    
  


..what the?

 

><SKSO;RTOUE><FAIL>

 

_ ~~Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

 

_ Shuichi:hurt{kokichi}warmh4?sixfinge#3sprtehomosexualtension><><var=kiibo?keeboconsultissue _

 

_ ~>>Cha\\]p||terfF\\[]ive _

 

Huh. All things go to crap, after all. Kaito is here, and Kokichi hates that the person he hated to be weak in front of the most was there at his weakest moment. He’s stuck under a cold piece of metal and well  _ holy crap dang _ the audience will probably hate it.

 

Eh, not like he cared about them, anyway.

 

Kokichi takes a minute to marvel at his own mind. Naturally, that’s supposed to be a bit narcissistic, but honestly? Who ever gave a damn? Plus, he had  _ reason _ to admire himself. After all, nearly no ai could deviate from their programming unless they were  _ suuuuper  _ high-tech, and well? 

 

He wasn’t the most ‘updated’ version out there. He tries to think of something as Kaito fumbles with the camera. Death-or rather, deactivation- is just waiting seconds away from his face. 

  
His injuries still hurt. Why do his injuries still hurt. The team should’ve fixed all of that-

 

Oh, right. The inventor’s thingamajig. Riiiiight. That wasn’t the best way to rebel, huh..? Ah well. Too late to go back, anyway.

 

Lies have set him free in the worst kind of way.

  
Shuichi’s probably gonna regret his last words to him. Those are something Kokichi would rather forget, though. They still make him twinge.

 

Up there, he sees Kaito hesitate.

 

It’s not like he’d be hurt anyway. He’s a machine, after all. 

 

_ 00a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 11a-d[[>Mentalinstibili9tyrise _

_ 22a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 123a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 2957a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 8639a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

  
He couldn’t feel anything anyway.

 

_ a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

17496 _ a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

9791 _ a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

96455 _ a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

 

So why..

 

_ 9174a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 8692a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 86a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

_ 99a-d[[>Ment4linstibili9tyrise _

 

_ Why was he so scared? _

 

_ Br34k. _

 

“I don-t; want to die..Ka-kaito.. I don’t want to..pl-please..don-i don’t-”

 

He turned his head back and forth, shaking, crying, leaving clear-colored stains on the jacket.    
  
“I-don-t wa-ant to- pl-ea-ase don’t-”

 

His hands clench the fabric; but his heart doesn’t beat. 

 

“I-i do-on’t-”

 

Ten  _ die.  _ How stupid was he? He was one of them. 

 

Dice.

  
Dice.

 

_ Die. _

 

-

 

When Kokichi wakes up again, the only thing he sees is white.

**Author's Note:**

> [ENJOY?]
> 
> [var;;reset.<6/21>insert]:


End file.
